Come away to the Water
by Bugart-VonBum-Kiss
Summary: Natasha and Clint were each other safe place, always finding a way back to the other...set just after the movie I do not own these lovely peoples, thou i wish i did LOLZ
1. Chapter 1

Greetings,

Story takes place shortly after the avengers movies im not sure where im going with it just yet but I hope you all bare with me none the less

I do not own any of the lovely characters

…...

Natasha awoke from short nap, if you could even call it that. She sat up with a little resistance from her sore body. Looking at the blinking red lights from her alarm clock on her small end table she stared at the time, sighing knowing she didn't think she would get back to sleep any way she rose and went in searched of coffee.

She pushed the door open to the kitchen, it was a little past 4 am. Her nerves shot and her hands still vary sore, bruises coved most of her arms and a portion of her rib cage.

Her jaw tightened, her teammates were much worse off then herself. She padded silently over to the counter; in the wall was a large screen, a small light turned on.

"Miss Romanoff shall I prepare your usual order" the cool tone of JARVIS asked.

It almost unnerved her every time the AI would converse with her. She wasn't about to say no to a perfect cup of coffee, this early in the morning the rest of her tea mates were lucky not to Crosse her before she's had her first cup.

"Yes please…" she leaned against the cool counter while the machine set to work. The avengers tower was a work of art; Tony had taken care with every inch of its design.

Each floor a work of pure art. Thou no one would point it out to the man, he already knew how much of a gift to mankind he was, and any one pointing it out would just bring on more torture for the rest of the team. Thou it didn't stop Tony any way.

A small beep and a steaming cup of coffee slid out on a small platform from the wall. She took the cup in to her hands and blew the smoke before taking a small sip. She closed her eyes enjoying the rich dark coffee.

Mmmmmmmmmmmm perfect

She tugged at her tank top with one hand, her hand brushing her ribs and she hissed. Her legs were dotted with small round dots; some in varies stat of healing. She looked at her toes, painted a solid blue she wiggled them. Seemed like the only part of her that was unhurt was her toes.

She stepped away from the counter and headed for the sleeping quarters.

The 76th floor housed all the avengers, even thou the building was large enough to house a separate floor for each avenger they seemed to prefer to stay on the same floor. Closer rather then father apart.

She walked right past the common room, snore deafening from the large black couch. She crossed over to it and peered over the back of the couch.

There in all his glory was Thor; arm thrown above his head and mouth hung wide open he let out another loud snore muttering to him self.

Thor had opted to come back and join the avengers simply stating his place was with them protecting the realm he had fought his own brother to protect.

Tony had been over the moon and made a place along side them in the tower. Thou ever since Thor had discovered the TV he would sit with Steve watching the TV for hours some times in wonder other times in mirth.

Bruce thought it was good for Thor and Steve to watch and learn a little of their world as it was today.

Natasha frowned feeling a drift from the open sliding doors.

Natasha went around the couch to the front and picked the dark green blanket off the floor, she placed it over Thor, pulling it up to his neck.

Thor muttered approvingly before letting out another earth shaking snore.

Natasha would never admit to this, she would wake and stalk around checking each room making sure every one was safe.

She had made this her nightly routine, once she was recurred she would sit out on the balcony on the 76th floor and look over the dark sleeping city.

She left Thor satisfied once the daft was no longer a bother, she walked over to the sliding doors closing them and locking it.

She found humour in the act, facing gods and aliens she still locked the door. Like it would do anything to keep the harm out.

She sighed and contained her journey back to the hallway.

She passed Bruces room soft snores meet her ears and she pressed forward.

She passed Steves room and didn't need to know he was dead asleep, she smiled soft, he always slept well. She was a little jealous some times when a days was more a little but much.

Tony was awake but that didn't surprise her, he tinkered in his office, now and then as she walked on she would hear little curses and pangs of metal on metal to tell her he was working on his suit.

She stopped in from of the last room on the left, her coffee still clutched in her hand still hot and perfect she turned the knob and walked in to her partners room.

Arrows and other weapons were tossed everywhere, no one knows this but Clint's room was always messy. No one knows because only Natasha was allowed in to his room.

The room was large and sparse, a large king size bed sat in the middle of the room. Black sheets wrapped around the sleeping occupant.

Natasha closed the door and tip toed though the chaos that was Clint's room to the bed sitting down her coffee on the side table she sat down.

, The bed dipping under her light frame. She was facing the floor to ceiling window, she could see light slowly reaching over the city and in to the room.

Clint rolled on to his side facing her, stretching out his arm almost as if reaching out to her. She slid under his covers inching closer she laid her head on his outstretched arm.

He hummed at the movement wrapping his arm around her waist he crushed her to his side, her head now tucked tightly under his chin she closed her eyes breathing him in. his smell reminded her of the woods, it was musky and comforting.

The hairs on his chest tickled her nose and she cuddled in to him, throwing her leg over his waist she raised her hand to lay it over his heart. She could feel his pulse slow and relaxed she counted how many times it thumped.

This was her entertainment before every one woke up to start the day.

On the rare days she would sleep in her own room, shed always awake and come lay down with Clint, it had been their routine for years.

They started sleeping together after a hard mission, scars served as vivid reminders, and the only comfort either could find was each other's.

It was innocent they had never talked about taking it further then simply sleeping although it had come close many times. They had settled in to simply waiting to further their relationship. Till the time was right he told her when he held her close, and she was grateful.

They took it slow, it took Clint four years to work up the nerve to kiss her; he was tense waiting for her to react.

Natasha simply pressed her lips back against his; he relaxed and pulled back, the smile he got in return when he peered down was worth the thought of being beaten up by the slim huntress. Worth it he thought.

She smiled at the memory; it was a good one after such a hard mission for the both of them.

They never took it further then random kisses in the dark or soft comforting touches here and there and that was all right for her.

That didn't mean she didn't think about it, she did when she was alone when her thought turned less innocent and her hand betrayed her, it would roam down her body on its accord and travel all the places she waned him to travel.

She breathed in deep blushing in the dark, thoughts like that got her in to trouble. And her sleeping counter part was sleeping after a long day, when the time was right.

Her eyes drifted close her coffee forgotten as she drifted back in to a dreamless sleep.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

I recently got in to Loki and Natasha pairing, thou I mostly used to gravitate toward black hawk I might try and write a Loki one sooonish see were I'm at after my holidays lolz

Chapter two

Natasha noticed the empty space before she fully awoke. Stretching under the sheets she stretched her legs then her arms rolling her shoulders till a welcome pop sounded from her shoulders. Smiling at the feel of less then sore muscles she pulled her self in to a sitting position.

Clint had long since woke dressed and left for early morning training leavening her to some much needed rest, she was grateful to him for that.

She rose from the bed and stretched again, reaching up she smoothed her hair down as much as she could. It had grown out a little and just barley reached her shoulders.

She tugged on her tank pulling it over her short shorts. She picked up her cold coffee and headed for the kitchen.

She could hear activity coming from the kitchen before she even entered the large room; she scanned it and all the occupants before heading to the sink pouring out the old coffee.

She frowned she hated wasting such good coffee.

"Miss Romanoff would you care for fresh refreshments?: JARVIS droned.

"Yes please…."

Turning towards the table she nodded to Bruce who had the morning paper along with his coffee. He grimaced and returned to his paper not before glancing at the other two sitting at the table, shaking his head he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

She turned her attention to Thor and Tony who were arguing who would have won between the hulk the god himself.

" The hulk play rag doll toss with you more then a few times my large friend, to say the least the only one who could beat him is myself because well….Im awesome " Tony looked at Thor as if this was some thing every one knew.

"I do not believe that for one second as a god I have him beat by my strength alone not even bring my hammer in to it…" Thor puffed up his chest and crossed his arms staring down at Tony.

"Im betting money on the hulk….Natasha you agree don't you? Surely Thor would have his ass handed to him on a golden platter?: he swivelled towards her asking for her in put on the matter.

" Your both wrong" Natasha hide her smirk trying to keep her face straight as both Thor and Tony swivelled towards her shocked.

"Who pray tell would be able to beat me or the green giant? " Thor questioned.

"….me " Natasha smiled brightly and took her coffee from the counter heading out door and down the hallway.

Bruces laugh echoing after her.

Tony yelled form the kitchen at her.

"YOU DON'T COUNT THAT'S NOT A FAIR FIGHT…YOU'RE A GIRL"

Natasha sipped her coffee blowing the steam before sipping the dark heavily liquid.

She headed right to the place she knew Clint would be this time of the morning.

…

Grunts and shuffling was heard form the gym before she even opened the door. She pushed the door open with her free hand. She peeked in and smiled at the tall lean man that was currently doing push ups.

She openly stared at the man, his muscle were gleaming with a fresh coat of sweat, his arms rippling from the strain of his weight as he switched from two hands to one.

Pace never slowing as he continued his work out, she was sure he had noticed her presence in the room. She admired his form and crept in to the well-lit gym.

She went and sat in front of him, crossing her legs so when he came back down his nose brushed her leg.

Clint stalled so his forehead rested on her leg. She took this as an invention to run her hand though his short hair. Starting at his nape she dragged her nails over his scalp.

He hummed in approval.

" Why didn't you wake me to come train with you?" she asked running her hand down his back. Shirtless she admired his many scars. Some deep some shallow, some the looked like the were still healing. They matched him bruises, stall deep purple from crashing though the window and landing on his back.

" You looked tired so I let you be…" he pulled his legs up so that his legs came to rest on either side of her. Fully sitting up he ran his hands up either side of her arms stopping at her shoulders before brushing a stray lock of hair from her shoulders.

Distracting her he grabbed he coffee before taking a sip. Eyes smiling at her from under hooded eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him. She raised her hand to his cheek brushing her thumb over the cut on his lip. He turned his head in to her and kissed her thumb.

Trailing her hand down his face to his shoulders and then downwards to his stomach. He flexed muscles pulling tight. She breathed deep as her hand rested on the top of his shorts. Glancing at Clint he was very still. She knew the ball was always in her court when it came to how fast they moved, thou once in a while she would secretly wish for him to take the lead.

Another yawn worked it way out of Natasha, she was still so tired.

"Im to tired to work out any more, maybe a nap?" he asked her standing up and offering her his hand. She accepted using him as leverage to haul her self on to her feet. She took her coffee cup, now empty and headed for the door Clint hot on her heels.

She headed right for her room, knowing he was fallowing her. Her room was on the opposite side of the tower facing west they could watch from the shadow as the sun danced from one side of the room to the other. Never reaching the bed but illuminating the room none the less.

She opened her door walking right over to her bed; pulling back the sheets she slid in. she turned her head towards Clint who was closing the door behind him before taking his place next to her on the bed.

Clint loved Natasha's room; it was clean and smelled like her. It smelled like the woods on a rainy summer day as corny as it sounded.

He laid back on the pillows pulling her so her back was flush against his front.

She sigh this was a perfect day. They had not been called in to fury's office for work since Thor's younger brother Loki had levelled New York. Who had played with Clint's mind like a yoyo.

She leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes. White hot behind her lids sleep was becoming ever more persistent, but she hesitated falling asleep wanting to stay in this comfortably silence a little longer.

"Sleep…I know your tired ill be here when you wake." as if he had read her mind she drifted off.

…..

Clint's arms were wrapped around Natasha's shoulders pulling her ever closer. He watching the line of the sun slowly creeps across the floor.

He thought about how a mere four days ago they were fighting the sheer mass of the unknown that was Loki's army.

Clint's body still throbbed from the pain. Working out was still painful as ever but it helped him forget if only for a little while the thought that were forced in to his head.

All the things Loki had made him think and want to do made Clint feel so guilty, even though Natasha never blamed him when he needed time to sort out thoughts from his time as a lap dog. It was always better when she held him and told him he was her partner this was some thing they both had to work on.

Because they were both compromised.

Smiling a little the archer rested his head against his sleeping counter part and drifted off, in to a dreamless painless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 SHWARMA SOOON

Greetings lovely peoples !

Thank you for the reviews it makes me so happy I could dance!

This will be last update for one week as I will be in the wilderness against my will a assure you ;) but in parting I leave you with this chapter

With out further ado,

…

Natasha drifted back form her nap, her skilled ears hearing an annoying sound stirring her from her slumber. She waiting praying the annoying sound and would leave her be, it seems that Natasha would not get her wish as the sound got louder.

"Its almost 4 already and their still sleeping what lazy buggers, I have half the mind to wake them up!" Tony whined to his teammates who were at his side.

" Id love to see you try and wake them up and not get some thing you require cut off" even Thors indoor voice was louder then should be.

" Must you really wake them, it's been a stressful few weeks with out you bothering them…" Steve whispered to the trio.

"Stressful or not I demand shwarma, and we said we would go at five…..its four fifteen!" Tony whispered back, Natasha could practically hear him stomp his foot.

How pepper put up with him in the first place confused Natasha and most of the world she was sure.

Natasha could bet her life savings the reason there was no food left in the fridge was because Thor and Tony both lived to eat. There were no such things as left over in this building.

Not only that but it wasn't like they could just walk to the grocery store, it was hard enough to blend in with the crowd when Thor was almost 7 feet tall, and Tony was just asking to get mugged flashing bills like it was a 50 cent video.

The only one who really went sopping for the house was pepper or Natasha herself. Both females used it was an excuse to spend time away from the cave of men.

It didn't help that pepper had been away for a meeting, and Natasha had not had the chance to shop for the house resulting on her nap being cut short.

:I cant take it Im starving away " Tony lifted his hand to knock on the door and wake his sleeping teamates. Little did her know that they were both already awake.

"Tony I swear if you even knock once on my door I will throw your TV off the balcony…." Clint never was great to wake up.

There was silence and Clint slouched back in to the pillow, sighing he pulled Natasha closer settling down once more.

Knock knock knock

Natasha stifled a laugh as Clint was out of bed and chasing her teamates down the hall before Tony finished his last knock. Shouting profanities and insults could be heard from the hallway.

Glancing at the clock she deemed her self well rested and began to rise from the 'nest' Clint called a bed heading to her own room to change.

…

Once in her room she headed over to her closet.

Feeling a little les formal her hand skimmed right past her black cat suite, right to her dark washed skinny's, grabbing them off the coat hanger she grabbed a plain white tank and began to get dressed.

Before leaving her room she grabbed a pair of her runners sliding them on she headed out of her room and down the hallway she could hear loud voices coming from the living room.

Entering the large room she sighed head shaking she wondered over to the couch taking a seat next to poor Bruces who seemed to be nursing a headache.

Tony had guitar hero blaring at a rather loud volume. Tony on guitar and Thor on drums. Thor looked slightly ridicules behind the tiny plastic drums, look of utter concentration upon his face he hit the drums as light as he could. Thou she could see little indents in the black rubber of the drumhead.

Steve was on bass; he was crossed legged on the floor with the guitar on his lap using both hands to hit the bottoms. The poor man looked so stressed and slightly green from watching the screen scroll with little colourful dots.

Natasha rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Clint was sitting at the table another coffee in his hand, he was in deep thought.

Returning the favour from earlier Natasha snatched the coffee from his hand. Ignoring the grunt from Clint she sipped at the coffee.

"What's on your mind hawk" Natasha inquired.

Clint's blue grey eyes settled on her own. Natasha fought off a shiver, those eyes could peer right in to her she always thought.

Clint rubbed his stubble, the ran his hand though his hair.

"Just thinking… minds still a little stressed…..a little jumbled.." he reached out to her hand that was laid our on the table in front of her. He played with her fingers running the tip of his own fingers over the back of hers.

Natasha shivered, then turned her own hand she clasped his in hers.

" Repeating and rewriting things in your head is not healthy Clint, it wasn't your fault" she gripped his hand.

"I know your right but that doesn't erase the memories of the thoughts, or the dreams…. its just taking longer then I thought to work though the emotions of it I guess" he sighed dejected.

"It will work out, it always has…and we'll be stronger for it…. Budapest?" the sides of his lips turned up in a smile.

"Budapest" he stood up, pulling her around the table she set there coffee down then trailing her hands up his arms, then shoulders she locked her hands behind his head.

He stopped down to rest his head in the crook of her neck trailing his own hands down her sides before settling on her rear.

She could feel the smile against her neck.

Releasing him she held him at arms length, running her eyes over his face she reached his eyes and held them.

His eyes were smiling, she smiled back pulling him down by the sides of his face she gave him a gentle kiss. Lightly pressing her lips to his, gripping his arms as his own wrapped tighter around her. Pressing her to the full length of him she smiled in to their kiss.

"SHWARMA…. " Tony shouted from the entrances way, hopping to get a shoe on while grabbing his jacket.

" I beat Steve so has paying" he called to them.

"I think that was hardly a fair game Tony, nether Thor nor Steve is accustomed to videos games like you are" Natasha placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving stance.

"That's because Thor and Steve are adults while Tony is not" Clint snickered.

"Clint you wound me with your insult" Tony faked hurt and placed his hand over his heart.

Clint laughed and slapped Tony on the back.

Natasha waited for Bruce to join her as they all left the avengers head quarters and headed out.

….SHWARMA…..

Greetings you lovely people!

Thank your support and reviews they make me so happy, thou please bare with me the story will start to get longer next chapter, how could it not with SHWARMA!

Thou Im not to sure what shwarma is Im assuming its like a taco…..

Until next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

SHWARMA,

Greetings lovely people, I back from the wilderness and am ready to put another chapter to this story!

So as I mentioned before I have no idea what shwarma so Im making it out to be tacos cause I love tacos YUMMMY!

So heres chapter 4 lovingly named SHWARMA!

…..

They headed back to the well-known spot as they always ate at on Thursdays. Thor ordered one of every thing and Steve clutched his wallet closely eyes twitching at the thought of the bill.

Tony seemed to sense Steves panic and clapped him on the back letting him know he'd pay this time. Steve looked visibly relived, and smiled at his teamates.

Natasha headed right to the back of the small shop, to a large round table. She ran her hands over the top, it had watermarks and little drawings on it but she loved it all the same. She glanced at the back where she had carved N+C in to the back before sliding in to the table, pressing her back against the carving.

Clint smiled before sliding in next to her hand wrapping around her waist and brushing against the carving.

"It feels like forever since we've been here" Tony lovingly slid in the booth next to Clint. Her wiggled as if he was returning to a favourite spot.

" We were here last Thursday Tony" Steve dead panned at him, rolling his eyes at the exocentric billionaire.

" Still, we should make it here more then once a week." Tony replied.

"Tony if we did that you'd have to let out your iron man suit because you'd be fat!" Clint laughed at the jaw dropped man to his side.

Thors booming laughed startled the shwarma workers, one dropped a pan. The owners of course were here every time the avengers come in to eat.

Tony motioned the owner over.

They had been there so many time since New York had been attacked that the owners simply started cooking knowing what each avenger preferred.

The avengers fell in to a deep conversation, asking about how Thors family was, and asking about Bruce's new work for the avengers.

They talked about how Steve and Thor were both getting used to the new world presented to them.

Not long after they ordered their food arrived.

Natasha leaned back letting the boys get their fill before sneaking in and grabbing her own food.

She had made the mistake at taking the last taco from the table, which Tony and Thor had been having a staring contest over.

Needless to say she did not hear the end of it for days.

Finishing their meals and Tony paying a small future they left, full and satisfied.

…

returning to the avengers head quarters they were met by an ashen-faced Pepper, who looked like she hadn't slept in days. To her left was also director fury who looked as stressed as pepper.

Natasha's heart sank she was hoping to get a little more rest before going back out on a mission, she wouldn't admit it but she was still sore and tired from the last mission.

Tony took long strides right over to pepper and touched her arm looking for signs of injuries.

"Im fine Tony, but you guys wont be when I tell you what has come up…." She took off her glasses and rubbed in between her eyes.

" Avengers you might want to sit down for this" Fury said, sounding just as tired as pepper.

…

I know its not long but im going to update in the next few days its been crazy trying to balance every thing and still bring the best story I can.

Thank you all for your patience ill update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Greetings people of the world! As promised I said I would update this week and I'm making good on my promise!

So without further ado, here's chapter 5!

Sorry by the way i put up the wrong chapter last night :p so so so sorry, every time i post a new chapter i always forget how to put it up in the first place -.-' again im teribly sorry :(

…

The avengers were all huddled on Tony Starks large leather couches. Everyone was tense as they waited for Pepper and Director Fury to start.

Natasha gripped the side of Clint's black shirt nervously, a habit she picked up form Budapest. Clint sat ridged, hands on his knees staring straight at the director Fury.

Pepper was sitting beside Tony who was hovering over her like a mother hen, pulled a piece of paper from her brief case, before laying it out on the coffee table for everyone to see.

Natasha craned her neck to look at the paper, it had lots of numbers and lines but she did not understand it, to her left Bruce's pulled in the breath and tony tensed.

"We got these readings yesterday around 4 pm, and this one this morning." She let out a shuddering breathe and placed another paper with lots of numbers on top of the old one.

"Can you dumb it down for the rest of us doc?" Clint asked pepper.

"of course, these are scans from space, we decided since loki that we would keep a closer watch on the surroundings of earth, someone or something is approaching the earth at an alarming pace, we've tried to send drones out to get better readings but every time we do it gets destroyed before it could transmit something back, till about an hour ago" pepper looked visibly shaken.

"we don't know what's coming but it seems vary hostile, the reading show whatever it is sending a power surge and destroying the drone, and letting us know it's not here to say a friendly hello." Fury said gruffly.

Bruce's picked up the paper and studied before his face went pale; he took off his glasses and rubbed his beard.

"And you sure these readings are acute?" he asked.

"Positive, I went over all the readings myself" pepper assured him.

"Thor I was hoping you could head home and see if any of your own people could figure out what this is" pepper looked up at the Morse god who was studying the papers silently.

"Of course, if anyone can figure this out it will be my father" Thor boomed, he bowed to them and headed for the roof. Not long after he departed they felt the pulling voltage of the god leaving the earth.

"Well if it is indeed hostile we should prepare for the worst" Tony said.

"Now would be a good time to test those new suites tony" Bruce's motioned for them to heat towards the lab.

"I couldn't agree more Bruce's" Tony and Bruce heading for the lab already planning their defense.

"What should we do while we wait?" Natasha asked Fury.

"train and train and then train some more, we were outnumbered and out gunned and I'll be damned if it happened again" Fury nodded at the remaining avengers before departing for the hellicarrier.

"well since we now have an excuse to work out miss Romanoff would you care to join me for some hand to hand combat?" Steve offered his hand to Natasha, which she accepted his hand before glancing down at Clint who looked still troubled by the news.

"Clint?" she called his name gently, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, she was careful sneaking up on assassin was still dangerous even thou she was in front of him.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm fine Nat, go train I'm going to go think"

She knew he was going up to his nest. Just like all birds do.

She smiled at him and pulled him up; wrapping her little arms around his she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheeks, then his eyes and then his lips.

"I'm ok Nat I'll be down to kick your butt soon" he flashed her that smile that made her stomach clench.

"alright, don't take too long." She let him go and headed to the training room where Steve was waiting for her.

Upon entering the training room she headed to her locker before grabbing her training cloths and heading to the bathroom.

Once she was changed in to her solid black training suite which consisted of black short shorts and a black sports bra and headed over to Steve. Steve blushed as he looked up at her from where he was stretching.

"come on captain you gotta get used to it eventually" she smirked at the poor man.

"maybe one day" he stood up and got into his stance.

"ready to fight miss Romanoff?" he asked, hand motioning her to attack.

"why captain I thought you'd never ask" she smiled sweetly before launching herself at him.

…..

Well there you have it another chapter!

Ill updates soon but for now hope you enjoyed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings!

I have heard your reviews trust me the problems with the written part of this story will be dealt with, I feel like if I don't get what's in my mind for this story fast it wont be what I wanted.

Im going to get my roommate to help out she's smarter then moi so I wont have to sit here all night with my word spelling and dictionary LOLZ

And to Aj, Im doing this chapter just for you, this chapter is from Clint's pov cause he's awesome

Much love Kim

…

Clint was sitting in his nest; at the very top of the tower was a little balcony Tony had made just for him. He loved it you could see all around the city.

He sighed tensing his muscles he stretched and was reminded of an ache down south.

Clint was frustrated, in more ways then one.

He was the definition of frustrated, he was tempted to look up the word and expecting to see his picture there.

Besides the cloud hanging over the tower, he felt like if any one even asked him the time he might hurt them, well seriously mime.

Thou if it was Tony who asked, he'd make an exception.

Clint ran his hand over his face, fingers tickled by his stubble. He'd have to shave before he went back downstairs.

He was still working on him self; Loki did a number in his mind. He felt like he wasn't in control of his thoughts some times, like the god was still pulling his strings even from his prison.

Natasha was the only thing keeping him grounded, stable and steady. But he was sure even she could see cracks in him. He didn't need to tell her he needed her, she was always there with him.

He thought back all those years to when he was staring at a cold unsure natalia, she looked so broken and confused.

He saw some thing more in here that day, making the choice to bring her back with him was the best choice he ever made. Ever.

Clint stood and stretched his worn out body and headed down to his room to shower shave and find Natasha.

'Master of my frustration' he thought to himself.

…..

Clint prided him self on being able to move about the tower like a shadow. He moved silently along the hallways, side stepping any spots he knew would give him away. Making his was to the training room he peered inside.

There in the middle of the mats was Natasha starching out her legs. She was wearing practically nothing, not that he hadn't seen her naked before. He had many times during their partnership over the years. But he could always find beauty in her body. It had many small scars yes. In places you don't often see. And in plain sight. Small and delicate scares that were every bit apart of her now as her limbs.

He could relate, thou his scars were no way near as beautiful as hers, his were plain reminders of his job.

She leaned over one way to stretch her other leg, his breath stilled as a wave of 'frustration' went south.

Clint was many things he could do many things, but every man has his weakness.

And he was staring at his.

He knew it, Natasha knew it and well now Loki knew it.

He bristled thinking about Loki. The depth of hatred Clint had for the god was bottomless.

"Are you going to stand there all day brooding or are you going to come in?"

Clint was snapped out of his thoughts by Natasha who was staring at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Yep, admiring the view" he called out to her. He made his way over to her; plopping down in front of her he crossed his legs getting comfy.

"I thought you'd come down sooner to join me and the captain.?" She asked bring bother her feet together and stretching her thighs.

Clint sighed, Natasha either didn't know the effect she had on him, or was extremely cruel.

He was leaning more towards cruel.

"I didn't want to wrestle with the Capitan, and you never let me be on top!" he pouted at her. When they would wrestled she would always end up on top of him, and he would have to discreetly wonder to the bathroom to fix problems….

"Oh come off it Clint you love it like that, and you let me win" she smacked his hand.

Natasha was very aware of what she did to Clint, she'd never admit it to him, but she figured he knew already.

It wisent like Clint was the only one who had issues working out with each other. Clint looked far to good in his black form fitting shorts and matching tank.

Being Clint's sleeping counter part had its own problems. More then a few times she had awoken with a sharp poking in her back; she wasn't stupid she knew what happen to a man in the morning. And it made her hot to think about it, she wanted nothing more then to take this relationship forward, but it was hard to move past simply being partners to lovers.

Clint glanced at Natasha, she seemed completely in her own little world. He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks and smiled, snapping his fingers in front of her face he tried to bring her back to earth.

"Hmm sorry lost in thought…" she smiled at him.

"I can see that, anything interesting in Natasha land?" he asked, hand running up her arms and stopping at her hairs line, pulling on a lose strand.

"Thinking about those readings pepper picked up on, Im worried were ill prepared."

"Were always ill prepared, I mean when have were ever been able to predict anything other then shwarma Thursdays?" he joked.

His joke earned him a laugh from this beautiful scary women. He wished he hadn't said anything. Natasha threw her head back and laugh he could not help but fallow the curve of her neck to where her breasts were bouncing from her laughing.

He was suddenly was suddenly dry mouthed and semi hard. Trying to adjust him with out her noticing was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Fighting the blush that crept up his neck to his cheeks went almost unnoticed by her.

Almost.

Natasha glanced down at Clint's shorts, before looking back up his face eyebrow raised.

"My fault?" she smirked.

"Your fault." He answered back and went to stand to once again to relive himself.

As he turned to leave and hand grabbed his, throwing him to the ground he was straddled by the very person who caused him his problem.

Natasha took joy in the startled look on Clint's face. Sure she had gotten close to going all the way but some thing always came up. And not what she wanted to come up…

She wiggled her hips and she swore Clint stopped breathing. Inside she was giggling, shed never admit it but she wanted this she felt ready to take this step.

She felt Clint was to by the sizeable tent she was sitting on.

"Your playing with fire Natasha" Clint growled and flipped her over restraining her hands above her he slid his leg between hers. She gasped and ground her hips down on to his thigh.

"Who said I was playing" she snickered to him before flipping him back over.

Clint sighed, he couldn't win with this women.

Natasha leaned down and ran her nose up the side of Clint's neck.

"I think me and you should go take nap don't you, I mean its been a long day…" she didn't even have a chance Clint was up and had her clutched in his arms running for his/their room.

…

Tony was not having a good day.

He hated how run down his team was. He hated the unknown; anything he didn't know he felt was a threat.

Tony frowned as he punched more numbers in to the large computer. He frowned even harder when he got the results.

"Tony these readings aren't looking good." Bruces said throwing a stack of papers on the desk beside him.

"You're telling me, what ever this thing is…its getting closer to earth faster then any ship any one here could build." Tony glanced at Bruces who looked just as stressed as him

Bruce walked over to a printer that was printing at an alarming speed. Picking up the papers he studied them before tearing them off the machine.

"I hope Thor returns soon, according to this, what ever this is it's going to be here with in the week" Bruce turned so he was facing Tony. Handing him the paper.

For once Tony was silent, he looked over the numbers and sighed.

"Well doc looks like were pulling an all-nighter"

…..

Tada! Next chapter Im getting my roommate to work her magic, this wills hopefully is the last with my crazy misspelling nessssss

Please review I love hearing the feedback!


End file.
